My Last Present
by Huel
Summary: A dying and bloodied Monkey D. Luffy has a final present to offer to the world as the Pirate King. The World Government is not amused.


**Huel back again with One Piece this time. If you didn't already know, I especially like sad scenes and the death of characters so here is a my latest and first story on One Piece. Hope you enjoy it..**

* * *

A warm presence was felt in the bones of many that day not just because of Sakazuki's magma surrounding the group of mismatched individuals. All were bloodied and all were hanging on by just sheer will power but all refused to keel at the moment. A single individual lay in the centre of the group bloodied and broken in many places than one but still held his usual heart warming grin albeit a little duller than normal possibly due to the excruciating pain he must have been feeling at the given time. Who wouldn't? Being stabbed countless times leaving gaping holes from which blood oozed out from freely soaking the white cloth place underneath the child. Not to mention the many haki infused bullets that penetrated his rubber defense and became lodged in the body that would require neurosurgery to removed and even more excruciating pain. These are the only wounds which he gained from carelessness as well as exhaustion by countless no-name soldiers who had struck it lucky after the Admirals and Vice Admirals had their way with the pirate. Organs fried the pirate had no hope left in his frail body as even the surgeon of death had no cure for his predicament. This led a certain blue nosed reindeer to start bawling his a eyes out, no one bothering to soothe him as all were staring solemnly, tears in most eyes at the straw hat wearing boy who only smiled weakly in response.

The marines had been left to stare silently at the unfolding scene before them as some scurried behind them tending to the fallen and the wounded. Sakazuki's eyes glowered but made no move to crush them with the surrounding magma as he knew that the group of scum in front of him were already good as dead and nothing could prevent that. The pirates were damaged without repair as they watched silently as their ring leader began to silently slip away from their fingers. Though even so a smile still plastered his face. That damn angel looking smile which was not befitting a man of the worse generation. How could he smile whilst in his condition. His brother had done it as well during his last moments in the paramount war. What made them smile? Despite the straw hat wielder already bright personality that many knew due to many interactions with him none would believe that smile to last even on deaths' door except for maybe one solemn looking smokeman. He had previously witnessed the man smiling prior to what would have been his death had a lightning bolt not struck at the very moment saving his life back in East Blue, Logue Town. Smoker's eyebrows furrowed as confusion swept through his face. Sure the dying black haired man was smiling but it was not its usual. It held a tad bit of mischievousness which perplexed the smokeman.

The man was dying so what was there to be pleased about. This emotion didn't stop being noticed by just only Vice Admiral Smoker but became noticed by many others including Sakazuki who frowned upon notice. It would have also went noticed by a certain pink haired Rear Admiral had he not been grovelling in the ground bawling out his eyes in a silent fashion praying to the many deities who he could remember at the moment which frankly adds up to one - God. His body shook violently as he prayed for some miracle, anything that could prevent the disaster that was soon to come. Here, at the end of the grand line on the island of Raftel where the great treasure lay also lay the man's greatest friend and inspiration, the pirate Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy dying surrounded by his nakama and enemies awaiting death with a smile on his face. Tears flowed freely from the young man's face as he brought his half bruised face to meet the eyes of his first friend which only winked mischievousness back as well as a hint of fondness. Suddenly perplexed by the emotion held without the pair of dark eyes which still shone despite death drawing closer, Coby momentarily forgot to cry as his tears stopped whilst he looked on with curiosity before the waterworks started yet again.

Seeing the curiosity and confusion in his friend's face and the dark look Sakazuki gave him Luffy decided to let out a low chuckle. The laugh resounded throughout the island and albeit soft the joyous sound successfully stopped all noise and movement in the vicinity. The chuckled earned grins from the comrades near the boy as he slowly turned his head to face his enemies looking straight at the leader's eyes. Opening his mouth after giving feral looking smile he began to say. "Do you think they've all boarded the Noah yet?"

The question was directed at the world yet the pirate captain did not expect a response from them. He merely smiled as he looked at the perplexed look they gave him whilst many looked at him with slight pity believing death had made him mad. Safe on other islands the public watched and listened to statement the captain had made with unbelieving ears whilst reporters scribbled furiously into their notebooks confused as ever but believing a sensational headline to derive from the words just spoken. However, Sakazuki sensing something wrong with the statement demanded elaboration with a silent menacing glare sent the boy's way. Cracking into an even wider grin the child spoke again. "I hope they have, I wouldn't want them to get caught up in the blast. Pluton is like that. He doesn't discriminate, just destroys everything, ya know?"

Hearing the word 'pluton' perked the interest of many and even Kizaru unconsciously leaned forward prompting the boy to explain. Sakazuki glared at the pirate growling out in response. "What the hell do you mean? Explain."

Chuckling again, Zoro took the initiative to throw in a tease of his own which only further angered the marines. "I heard he can destroy a full island with one blast. He's a lot stronger than your buster calls I hear."

Growing impatient Sakazuki ordered his magma to close in the small group trying unsuccessfully to intimidate them into talking. However, despite having no fear of impending death he knew he hard little to no time left and needed to talk so Luffy decided to explain. "Are you sure you should have gathered almost all your forces here for this war?"

Panicking slightly but not showing on their faces, Fujitora decided to speak up. "And child... What do you mean by that?"

He was cut off by Kizaru who inputted his own line. "The world's most dangerous criminals are here, you, the newly appointed Pirate King is here. The Yonkos are here, the Revolutionary army, the Shichibukai and countless other pirates are here. It is only natural for us to bring out our best forces else we would lose."

Chuckling, an orange haired cat burglar responded, "Never heard of diversions before."

At this realization dawned on the faces of many which led to Sakazuki blurting out in a state of anger and annoyance. "What did you do?"

Before the pirates could respond however, the sound of a den den mushi rang. Not bothering to respond to it in hopes of getting more out of the pirates Sakazuki glared threateningly at them only for a certain allied doctor supernova to grin and say, "You really should pick up, could be important."

Hearing the warning in the voice as well as seeing the nods from the pirates Sakazuki reluctantly picked up only to be bombarded with cries and frantic screaming. "Where are you damn people? You're supposed to protect us. I'll have you hanged, ripped apart fed to lions. I'll skewer you, grill you and your entire family. Who cares about a stupid war, we're more important. We are nobles, world nobles. We are gods. You commoners should be..."

The voice was cut off by Sakazuki screaming, "What's going on?"

This earned a few cautious glances from others. Sakazuki may have been fearless and a little reckless yet he was not stupid enough to talk back to a celestial dragon as he had just done. However, all fear died down when another man continued off instead. It was an elderly voice so many presumed it to be a member of the Gorosei. He spoke with a calmer tone yet the fear was still very much present. The world bore witness to this moment as everyone became silent as they listened to the elder speak. "Pluton is coming. We will be destroyed. Why didn't you prevent this?"

Interrupted yet again by another elder. "This is it for us, Mariejois is under attack. We will die. So take revenge. Don't let a single damn one escaped. Kill. Kill them all. Every last one of those da..."

The sentence was not finished as screaming was heard before the line went dead. Silence befell the world once again until the captain broke it. "Did you like it? It was our last present to the world. We've destroyed the worlds foundation. We've destroyed the hierarchy that causes the world only pain and suffering. The goal from eight hundreds years ago has been fulfilled today. So start from the bottom and create a new world, one without injustices like ours, a free world. This, my last gift, I give it to you so do not fail me."

The man shifted his gaze towards a few certain individuals in the marines. "I know you can change the world."

Strawhat ended his speech a smile gracing his features as his eyes finally closed as he joined his nakama on the ground who had fallen one by one all with smiles.

It would be an understatement to say the world cried. Cries of happiness were a null that day. Shocked and exhausted the marines made their way back to headquarters leaving only behind those who wished to stay. Graves were dug that day for every who had fallen in the war marine and pirate alike. For years to come, the grave of one pirate king stood proud adorned by fresh flowers besides many others whom this great man considered more important than his own life. It would also be an understatement to say the world got better. True at first there was confusion on what to do but quickly the revolutionary took over governing a few places whilst helping others out. The marines reluctantly allied themselves with the revolutionaries in order to establish some stability to prevent wars. Pirates still roamed the seas and bandits still plundered towns and marines still fought for justice. Yet as the times went on many came and went but there was one thing that remained which everyone was thankful for. Despite imperfections the one thing the pirate king fought for remained. If you would list off the positives of the pirate's life the first thing that comes to mind is the treasure he left behind. The world may not be perfect but I as the newly appointed fleet admiral, Coby can say with a smile on my face that we are finally free and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Luffy-san.

* * *

 **Thats all. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyways this Fanfiction is set after Luffy becomes Pirate King and a war breaks out involving practically the entire world. Luffy dies but after getting some allies to destroy Mariejois. This is because of the popular theory that Noah was supposed to be used to move the inhabitants of fishman island hence it's massive size. It also corresponds to the idea that Luffy will destroy fishman island as Madame Shyarly predicted. Bye Bye.**


End file.
